


A Magister’s Bull

by Polkiuj



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Slavery, Sub Iron Bull, Switching, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkiuj/pseuds/Polkiuj
Summary: When Dorian returns to Tevinter to claim his father's seat in the Magisterium, Bull stays by his side.Bull goes undercover as Dorian's body slave in order to impress the other Magisters.





	A Magister’s Bull

“I won't be able to get you out of there if something happens, Amatus. Once we enter you'd have to play the role until the meeting is over. If something goes wrong, then at best my reputation will be ruined beyond repair, and at worst we might just be killed on the spot. Please, Amatus. Reconsider.” Dorian was not comfortable with this last minute plan. Not at all comfortable. He knew his Amatus could take care of himself in a fight, but this wasn't a conventional battlefield. They would be walking among the Magisters of Dorian's home country. A place where brute strength only counted as a facade and where words could cut deeper than any blade.

 

“I know Kadan, I've worn a collar before as part of a disguise, I've seen what's on the other side of those doors. Nothing in there will startle me. Do you trust me, Kadan?” Bull was calm, projecting his confidence to soothe Dorian’s worries.

 

Dorian sighed like he wanted to argue the point, not quite convinced yet but getting there. “The Chargers won't need me to investigate the black market slave trade on the streets. Krem will take care of them for me. I just draw attention to myself wherever I go, but like this my appearance might actually work to our favor.”

 

Looking down at the floor of their bedchamber Dorian worried at his bottom lip with his teeth in a way that made his mustache wiggle like the whiskers on a cat.

 

Right. Time to bring out the big guns. “C’mon, Kadan,” Bull teased. “Don't tell me you haven't ever fantasized about what it would be like. A big, strong and dangerous Qunari on your leash.” Bull puffed up his chest the way he knew Dorian liked. “I noticed how you looked at me that first time we saw each other in Redcliff. You didn't speak a single word to me until you asked me if I wanted to collar you and stitch your mouth shut, remember? I sure do.” Dorian was turning more and more red by the second, refusing to look up into Bull's eye. Bull grinned. “When you blushed at my response I knew there were some good secret fantasies running around in that gorgeous head of yours.”

 

There was some obvious conflict between the embarrassment and the excitement in Dorian's mind. Bull tilted Dorian's head with gentle fingers so they were eye to eye. “There's no shame in admitting what you like, Kadan, none at all. You have a right to your own desires.”

 

Dorian had a tear in the corner of his eye when he put his own hand against Bull's chin, who responded by braiding their fingers together with his leftover hand and Dorian did the same to the one on his own chin. Bull leaned in and whispered in a dark voice “Don’t worry, I promise to even the score once we get back to your bed.”

 

Bull could see by the change in Dorian eyes that he had him, Hook, line and sinker.

 

“W-well,” Dorian stuttered before he got his voice back under control. “I suppose that is all well and good, but why all of this paraphernalia?” He gestured to the outfit laying spread out on the master bed.

 

“I'm supposed to be your  _ bull, _ am I not?” Bull winked. ”Besides, the more humiliating they think it is for me, the more impressive you'll look in comparison. Which is the entire point, remember. What could possibly be any worse for a captured and broken-in Qunari soldier than to be dressed in the parody of a Sten’s armor while under the control of a Tevinter Magister?”

 

Nothing in the entire world could beat the dawning look of realization and arousal on Dorian's face. This was going to be so much fun, Bull though.

 

“You planned this from the start didn't you? When you offered to come with me back to the imperium, you knew this would be the result didn't you? These things, would have taken far too long to craft after we arrived last week.” Dorian wasn't sounding very pleased with being played like this. 

 

Bull apologized quickly, “I'm sorry. That wasn't very nice of me, I know. How can I make it up to you,  _ Master? _ ”

Dorian snorted. “I'll have you know that if we were in front of the Magistrate I'd be obligated to tan your hide for taking such a disrespectful tone with me.” 

 

Bull grinned. “Then I guess you'd better gag me,  _ Master Pavus _ . ‘Cause this slave is still far from fully trained and prone to acting up.”

 

“What an excellent suggestions! Why didn't I think to do that before we arrived?” Dorian was smiling as well now.

 

Bull put on his most innocent expression. “I don't know,  _ Master _ . Maybe because you like the other things I can do with my mouth?” Bull licked his lips pointedly.

 

“You great oaf, you! I ought to...to…” Dorian tried to push Bull into the bed but failed spectacularly to move him even an inch. Bull stared down at his little spitfire-Mage with a fond smile.

 

Dorian had absolutely no warning before Bull wrapped him up in his treetrunk arms and fell backwards onto a clear spot on the bed, pulling Dorian squealing down with him.

 

\------

 

Magister Pavus arrived fashionably late to the Senate Tower in a closed roof carriage. The window drapes pulled out, hiding the occupants from view.

 

“Okay, Amatus. We've arrived. Are you quite sure this is what you want? You can stay in the carriage and return to the Mansion, that's still an option. No one important has seen you yet, there's still time to blow this off. I'll be-”

 

“Gag me, Kadan,” Bull interrupted with a confident smirk.

 

Dorian huffed a laugh. “I love you, Amatus.” He hooked a finger onto the wide collar around Bull's neck and leaned in to sealed their lips together. 

 

What would have normally been an epic clash of tongues and teeth had to be constrained into a positively chaste touch by their standards. It would not do for the up and coming Magister Pavus to arrive at the first Magistrate Session with lips kissed raw and red. Though that didn't diminish the meaning of the act for the two of them in the slightest.

 

They held the kiss for as long as they could before Bull pulled back, licking his lips one last time. “Mmhh! Kadan, delicious as always.”

 

Dorian smiled brokenly and picked up the bridle. A folded steel bar attached to a couple of gloss black leather straps by two wide golden rings. Not really designed to ensure the wearer’s silence, but to broadcast a message to onlookers.

 

Before Dorian could figure out which way it was supposed to go in Bull hurriedly said “I love you too, Kadan.” And snapped up the bit out of Dorian's stunned hands and fitted it the right way between his molars with his tongue.

 

Dorian really wanted to kiss Bull right then, but he knew they were already moving dangerously close to what could be considered unfashionably late. Instead Dorian quickly buckled the leather straps at the back of Bull's head and fitted the thin chain so it sat snug under Bull’s sharp chin, keeping him from opening his jaw far enough to move the bit out on his own.

 

There was some brief fiddling with the position of the straps before Dorian determined there wasn't anything more he could do at the time. 

 

Finally, in order to protect Bull’s identity, Dorian placed the Qunari’s Dread helmet over his face. The fact that it effectively dehumanized Bull was just an added bonus for the effectiveness of the ruse, Dorian told himself. The mighty Iron Bull was now reduced to a lowly Qunari bull slave.

 

Dorian picked up the long lead of supple leather hanging from Bull's mouth and looked him in the eye one last time, searching for any sign of hesitation or doubt from his Amatus through the mask’s slitted eye holes.

 

He found none. Bull merely snorted in a way very reminiscent of his namesake and bobbed his head to impatiently poke Dorian's shoulder with the tip of a horn in the direction of the carriage door. 

 

Dorian sighed fondly, closed his eyes, let the calm veneer form a mask over his emotions. 

When he opened his eyes again Dorian was gone. In his place it was Magister Pavus who stepped outside, pulling his pet bull with him.

 

\------

 

Magister Pavus turned quite a number of heads. The slaves tasked with unloading his vehicle froze in their task, staring dumbly, as the bound Qunari tried to maneuver through the narrow carriage door. Magister Pavus tugged impatiently in the slave’s lead, tutting in disappointment when one of the horns caught on the frame and the hulking figure had to turn sideways.

 

Once the Qunari had extricated himself other Magisters in the courtyard had started to pay attention as well. The slave positively dwarfed his owner. Even ignoring the horns he was still well over a head taller and practically twice as wide as the Magister pulling him along like a dog on a leash. 

 

Practically naked, the Qunari’s powerful frame seemed contained by an intricate web of  red ropes. Every knot accentuated his muscles as they strained with the heavy motions of following the Master. The arms, thicker than a built man’s legs, crossed behind a wide back were tied together by complex braided cuffs made up out of the thinner ropes. The crowning jewel, a heavy wooden yoke that forced the slave’s hauntingly masked head into a bow like a true beast of burden.

 

The only real modesty afforded came in the form a triangular leather loincloth and a pair of string sandals.

 

“Come here, slave!” Magister Pavus tugged sharply on the reins, making the Qunari stumble in front of him and grunt into what was obviously a cruel gag. Holding the leash short enough to force the tall figure to bend down even further Magister Pavus warned, “You’d do well to be on your best behavior now, bull.” The voice of the Master brokered absolutely no defiance.

 

Only those close by could hear the Qunari's responding grunt, but everyone could see the way the giant collar bobbed as the slave swallowed nervously under the weight of the Magisters stare.

 

“Good!” The reins were given a moderate amount of slack as Magister Pavus turned around and made his way to the tower gates, tightly followed by his cowered slave.

 

\------

 

By the time Dorian and Bull reached the inner chambers, their arrival was already a subject of deep discussion. Rumor and speculation were practically buzzing in the air. Best let it simmer for a bit, allow the more curious and incautious to approach on their own first, lest Dorian came across as a braggart and ruin the effect.

 

Dorian was far from the only Magister to bring a companion. Most of them being led along on similar leashes, though few were so ostentatiously geared up as Bull. The majority of the slaves in the building, whether owned by individual Magisters or staffing the Senate's hospitality services, were Elves, with a smattering of humans filling out the ranks. Beautiful young men and women both, decked out in various styles of dress, some more revealing than others. 

 

Bull was the only Qunari.  

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as they caught sight of Bull. Dorian could sympathize, to a point.

 

Elegantly cut, black and Ash grey robes. Swaths of dark fabric shimmering at just the right angles along with accents of gold and blood red jagged lace. A scarlet shawl of the finest silk tied around Dorian's neck, hiding the love bites that Bull had put there the night before.

 

With such a magnificent presentation, Dorian should have been the center of attention, but that honor was reserved for his “exotic Qunari bull”.

 

The actual Senate chamber was in the form of an expansive auditorium, rising circles of seats overlooking each other and the central platform.

 

His father’s- Dorian's seat was located among the upper third tiers. A measure of the power held by house Pavus. An intricately carved mini throne made out of black marble.

 

As was customary on once first Magisterial Session, to show respect for your predecessor, one would not sit in the actual seat. Usually some lesser chair was provided, but there were none for Dorian.

 

Some assortment of chuckles and giggles echoed through the chamber, their sources obscured by shadow.

 

The message was clear; Someone was trying to humiliate Dorian by forcing him to fetch his own chair like a forgetful schoolboy. That would simply not do.

 

Dorian reached out and touched the back of the seat in front of him, just brushing the stone with his fingers. 

 

Idly thumbing the reins in his other hand Dorian controlled his voice with great care as he said, “Oh my, I seem to be in need of a seat. Fetch me one, bull.”

 

He dropped the reins.

 

The underlying buzz of people in the chamber cut off abruptly. If Dorian didn't already have every single eye on him he definitely did now.

 

The sound of knots coming undone suddenly broke the silence as Bull pulled the slip-loop holding the bindings on his wrists together.

 

There were gasps and even a low shout of warning from one of Dorian's allies as it seemed for a moment that Dorian's, up until this point, obedient Qunari slave broke free from his bindings. 

 

Everyone believed Dorian was going to be crushed in the next second.

 

There was a distinct thud as Bull knelt down behind Dorian on all four. Providing a wide and comfortable seat on his exposed back.

 

Dorian sat down, feeling the web of ropes underneath him that still encompassed Bull’s entire body. Bull grunted low at the weight but didn't sag, keeping his back perfectly level for Dorian's comfort.

 

A sideways glance revealed the entire Magisterium to be staring in silent awe. Exactly as planned.

 

For good measure, Dorian decided to throw a leg sideways to rest in the bracket of Bull's horns, leaning to the side like he was reclining on a chaise lounge chair and propped himself up on an elbow.

 

Dorian wished he could spare Bull a glance to check in with him, but he had to keep his eyes on the other Magisters. Bull seemed to have read his mind and snorted in a way only Dorian knew meant he wanted to hide his amusement. 

 

The session officially started as the Archon, sitting high above everyone else, struck the floor with his staff.

 

\------

 

“How are you feeling, Kadan? I know that couldn't have been easy for you." Only after they were both safely ensconced in Dorian's private bedroom back at his estate after the long session did Bull start taking off his bindings. 

 

Dorian was pacing back and forth between the bed and desk while Bull unravelled the intricate web of ropes from his body. "Nonsense! I'm fine Amatus! It's you who I'm worried about! Let me see your mouth, please.”- Dorian stepped forward, squinting at Bull. -”Your lip is torn! I'm so sorry, please let me heal it! It happened by the carriage, didn't it? Oh! I tugged too hard and you had to sit all evening with a broken lip! I'm sor-"

  
Bull put his hand over Dorian's mouth to silence him. "You were perfect, Kadan. You had those stuffy old fools eating out of your hand with that performance. Fucking amazing is what you are.” Dorian tried to say something, but Bull just shushed him, tightening his hold just a bit. Dorian stopped trying to make intelligible sounds immediately. “Now, remember that I signed up for this, knowing full well what it would entail. Because I love you, Kadan. For as stellar an actor you are, you won't be able to fool me. I know you're all squishy inside. Like a cream puff. And you're all mine."   
  


Bull picked Dorian off the floor and hoisted him onto the bed to extract some of his favorite cream from his favorite cream puff.


End file.
